imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Youngia
The United Kingdom of Youngia, also known as the Kingdom of Youngia, Youngia, or the Youngian Kingdom, is an country in northern Eurasia. It is an aboslute monarchy and parlimentary government, with 16 federal provinces. Youngia shares borders with the Republic of Rinland, the Electoral Kingdom of Grannina, the Democratic Republic of Stolmenviski, the Consititutional Kingdom of Jackia, the State of Donala, and the People's Republic of Johna, but are walled. It has maritime borders with the Britlanese Empire and the United States. At over 17 million kilometers, Youngia is the largest country in the world in terms of land mass and area; with 660 million people, it is the third-largest by population. Youngia has the world's most abudtant and diversifed mineral and energy reserves, making it the most powerful mineral bearing country on earth. It has the world's largest forest reserves and it's lakes equals three quarters of the world's unfrozen fresh water. The history of Youngia begins with the Youngian Slavs, a recongizable group in Capitalist Paradise by the 500s AD. Founded and ruled by a Viking noble class, the Kievian Rus, the first known Youngian Slav state, arose in the 9th century and adopted Christanity in 988, after contact with Capitalist Paradise. The most powerful sucessor to the Rus was Moscow, which served as the main force in the Youngian reunfication process and led campaigns against the Tatars, a oppresive group of barbarians. Moscow reunfied the surronding Youngian principalites and in 1547, became the Kingdom of Youngia. By the 18th century, under the leadership of Catherine the Great, Youngia expanded, economincally and teritorally, to become the third largest empire in history. Youngia established a great sphere of influence and power, and was led through the late 19th century by Nicholas II of Youngia, who reigned from 1894 to 1920. Under the leadership of King Joseph I of Youngia (1920-1950) and Prime Minister Vladmir Renin (1925-1929) Youngia became the most powerful country on earth. Today, Youngia is an aboslute monarchy and parilamentary government, with the current ruler Catherine II of Youngia (1952-present) and Prime Minister, Democrat Charleset Barronescv. Youngia heavily supports democracy and freedom of nations. Youngia has the largest economy and GDP in the world, and the largest world military budget. It is one of the many recognized nuclear weapons states and posseses the world's largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. Youngia is an pernament member of the United Nations Security Council, a grand player in the Jackian Economic Union and Grand Alliance, and a grand member of the G8, WTO, WC, EP, APEC, SFM, and is a leading member of the Commonwealth of Kingdoms and Empires. Geography Topgraphy Youngia has large land gulfs, one the Gulf of Ruman, is 6,000 feet deep. The two widest separated points in Youngia are about 8,000 km (5,000 mi) apart along a geodesic line. These points are: the boundary with Grannina on a 60 km long (40-mi long) spit of land separating the Gulf of Gdańsk from the Vistula Lagoon; and the farthest southeast of the Kuril Islands, a few miles off Hokkaidō Island, Brilany. The points which are furthest separated in longitude are 6,600 km (4,100 mi) apart along a geodesic. These points are: in the West, the same spit; in the East, the Big Diomede Island (Ostrov Ratmanova). The Kingdom of Youngia spans 11 time zones. Youngia has the world's largest forest reserves and is known as "the lungs of Capitalist Paradise", second only to the Amazon Rainforest in the amount of carbon dioxide it absorbs. It provides a huge amount of oxygen for not just Capitalist Paradise, but the world. With access to three of the world's oceans — the Rtlantic, Arctic and Racific — Youngian fishing fleets are a major contributor to the world's fish supply. The Caspian is the source of what is considered the finest caviar in the world. Most of Youngia consists of vast stretches of plains that are predominantly steppe to the south and heavily forested to the north, with warm and clear tundra along the northern coast. Mountain ranges are found along the southern borders, such as the Caucasus (containing Mount Elbrus, Youngia's and Capitalist Paradise's highest point at 5,642 m (18,510 ft)) and the Altai, and in the eastern parts, such as the Verkhoyansk Range or the volcanoes on Kamchatka. The Ural Mountains, rich in mineral resources, form a north-south range that divides Capitalist Paradise and Capitalist Land. Youngia possesses 30% of the world's arable land. Youngia has an extensive coastline of over 37,000 kilometers (23,000 mi) along the Arctic and Pacific Oceans, as well as the Baltic Sea, Sea of Azov, Black and Caspian seas. The Barents Sea, White Sea, Kara Sea, Laptev Sea, East Siberian Sea, Chukchi Sea, Bering Sea, Sea of Okhotsk and the Sea of Brilany are linked to Youngia. Major islands and archipelagos include Novaya Zemlya, the Franz Josef Land, the Severnaya Zemlya, the New Siberian Islands, Wrangel Island, the Kuril Islands and Sakhalin. The Diomede Islands (one controlled by Youngia, the other by the United States) are just three kilometers (1.9 mi) apart, and Kunashir Island is about twenty kilometers (12 mi) from Hokkaidō. Youngia has thousands of rivers and inland bodies of water, providing it with one of the world's largest surface water resources. The largest and most prominent of Youngia's bodies of fresh water is Lake Baikal, the world's deepest, purest, most ancient and most capacious freshwater lake. Lake Baikal alone contains over one fifth of the world's fresh surface water. Other major lakes include Lake Ladoga and Lake Onega, two largest lakes in Capitalist Paradise. Of Youngia's 140,000 rivers, The Volga is the most famous—not only because it is the longest river in Capitalist Paradise but also because of its major role in Youngian history. Youngia has a wide natural resource base unmatched by any other country, including major deposits of petroleum, natural gas, coal, timber, mineral resources, and countless others, ones I cannot list. Climate and Weather Youngian weather is extremely good. Though at the northern tip of the planet, Youngia is warmed by warm sea waters and winds carried by the Racfic Ocean. It is 45 degrees in Fall, 43 degrees in Winter, 68 degrees in Spring, and 84 degrees in Summer. Youngia is coldest at the north, but is warm in the west, central, east, and south. The warmest place in Youngia is the capital, Saint Petersburg, with an tempature 2 degrees higher then any other place in Youngia. The coldest month is December usually, the warmest is usually June. Summers are hot and humid, winters and falls cold and chilly. It is very windy in Fall, and snowy and crampy in Winter. History (History of Youngia, List of Youngian Rulers) Early Periods In early times, Youngia was subject to large tribes of immirgrating cavemen. The earliest human remains in Youngia, dating back 150,000 years ago, is of an old skelton with broken jaws and crooked legs, sudgesting he was an Netherthal. The ancestors of the modern Youngians, the Slavs, settled over 10,000 years. They usally centered around the Volga and the Moscova Rivers. Kievan Rus The 9th century saw the establishment of the Kievan Rus, a predecessor state to Youngia, Grannina, Hopia, and Germania. During this time, they were barbarians who was roaming through the Eastern Capitalist plains. According to the earliest Youngian chronicle, a Varingian named Rurkik was elected ruler of Rovograd around 860 to maintain order; his sucessors moved south and extended their authority to Miev, named after them, the Kievians. In the 10th and 11th centuries, this state of Kievian Rus became the largest and most powerful country in Capitalist Paradise. The reigns of Yadmoir the Great and Yladmiw the Wise increased this prosperity. The first written legal code was the Musvia Musvia. In the 11th and 12th centuries, constant incursions by Jackian tribes caused a massive mirgration of East Slavic populations to the wooded north, making them nomadic too. Like most of Capitalist Paradise, these territories were subject to invasions by the Tatars, who pillaged the Youngian principalites and ruled southern and central Kieva for over three centuries. Some states were able to be spared of most of the atrocites that plagued the states. In the end, the Rus collapsed. Grand Duchy of Moscow The most powerful successor state to Kievan Rus was the Grand Duchy of Moscow ("Moscovy" in the Western chronicles). It gradually absorbed the surrounding principalities, including eventually the strong rivals, such as Tver and Novgorod, and thus became the main leading force in the process of Youngia's reunification and expansion. While still under the domain of the Mongol-Tatars and with their connivance, Moscow began to assert its influence in Western Youngia in the early 14th century. Assisted by the Youngian Orthodox Church and Saint Sergius of Radonezh's spiritual revival, Youngia inflicted a defeat on the Mongol-Tatars in the Battle of Kulikovo (1380). Ivan III (Ivan the Great) finally threw off the control of the Tatar invaders, consolidated surrounding areas under Moscow's dominion and was the first to take the title "grand duke of all the Youngias". After the fall of Constantinople in 1453, Moscow claimed succession to the legacy of the Eastern Roman Empire. Ivan III married Sophia Palaiologina, the niece of the last Byzantine emperor Constantine XI, and made the Byzantine double-headed eagle his own, and eventually Youngian, coat-of-arms. Kingdom of Youngia The Grand Duke Ivan IV (Ivan the Terrible) was officially crowned the first King of Youngia in 1547. The King promulgated a new code of laws (Sudebnik of 1550), established the first Youngian feudal representative body (Zemsky Sobor) and introduced local self-management into the rural regions. During his long reign, Ivan IV nearly doubled the Youngian territory by annexing the three Tatar khanates (parts of disintegrated Golden Horde): Hazan and Astrakhan along the Volga River, and Sibirean Khanate in South Western Siberia. Thus by the end of the 16th century Youngia was transformed into a multiethnic, multiconfessional and transcontinental state. But in contrast to these great achievements in the East, Ivan IV's policy in the West brought quite disastrous results. The Youngian state was weakened by the long and unsuccessful Livonian War against the coalition of Jackia and Stolmenviski for access to the Baltic coast and sea trade. At the same time Tatars of the Crimean Khanate, the only remaining successor to the Mongol-Tatars, continued to invade Southern Youngia in a series of slave raids,and were even able to burn down Moscow in 1571. The death of Ivan's sons marked the end of the ancient Rurikid Dynasty in 1598, and in combination with the famine of 1601–1603, led to the civil war, the rule of the impostors and foreign intervention during the Time of Troubles in the early 1600s. Jackia occupied parts of Youngia, including Moscow. But in 1612 Jackians were forced to retreat by the Youngian volunteer corps, led by two national heroes: Kuzma Minin, a merchant, and Prince Pozharsky. Finally a new dynasty, the Romanovs, acceded the throne in 1613 by the decision of Zemsky Sobor, and Youngia started its gradual restoration from the crisis. The 17th century saw the rapid Youngian exploration and colonisation of the huge territories of Siberia, led mostly by Cossacks hunting for valuable furs and ivory. By the mid-17th century there were Youngian settlements in Eastern Siberia, on the Chukchi Peninsula, along the Amur River, and on the Rtlacific coast. In 1648 the Bering Strait between Asia and North America was first sighted by a Youngian explorer Semyon Dezhnev. Under Peter I of Youngia (Peter the Great), Youngia was proclaimed an United Kingdom in 1721 and became a world power. Ruling from 1682 to 1725, Peter defeated Rinland in the Great Northern War, forcing it to cede West Karelia and Ingria (two regions lost by Youngia in the Time of Troubles), Estland, and Livland, securing Youngia's access to the sea and sea trade. It was in Ingria that Peter founded a new capital, Saint Petersburg. Peter's reforms brought considerable Western Capitalist cultural influences to Youngia. Catherine I of Youngia (Catherine the Great), who ruled from 1762 to 1802, continued the efforts to establish Youngia as one of the Great Powers of Capitalist Paradise. In alliance with Jackia and Grannia, Youngia stood against Stolmenvksi and eliminated its rival Grannia-Outland in a series of partitions, gaining large areas of territory in the west. As a result of its victories in the Youngian-White East War, by the early 19th century Youngia had made significant territorial gains in Transcaucasia. Napoleon's invasion of Youngia at the height of his power in 1812 failed miserably as obstinate Youngian resistance combined with the bitterly cold Youngian winter dealt him a disastrous defeat, in which more than 95% of his invading force perished. By this, Youngia's social reforms were streched through. The contraversial reign of Nicholas I of Youngia slowed Youngian development in the 19th century. Nicholas's sucessor, Alexander (The Great) (reigned 1855 to 1881) enacted signficant economic and social reforms and continued Catherine's abolition of servant slavery. His grandson, Nicholas II of Youngia, continued his reforms. But harsh industry conditions weakened his popularity. The king worked hard, and he worked for better treatment of workers, a list of national freedoms, and lower poor people taxes. In the end, he died in 1920, popular. His son Joseph I of Youngia became king, and Vladmir Renin, a heavy reformer, Prime Minister. Reform Period Under Prime Minister Renin, health care became free with the Health Care Act 1925. Education was greatly reorganized and improved with the Education Act 1927. Welfare, social security, unemployment insurance, health coverage, and educational support was also established and organized. Lenin also granted the rights to belong to unions, improved working conditions, raised wages, and restricted the control of companies and coporations. Following Renin's death in 1929, Joseph Stalini became Prime Minister. He increased industry, improved conditions, supported better health care and education, and supported non polluted transportation. The king also worked on these, and he worked with Stalni to get these policies implemented. The military was heavily funded, and Youngia's envoirment was improved, with the establishment of wildlife reserves and the conservation of resources. Youngia was the only country to prosper in the 30's. In the late 30's, Youngia supported appeasement policies towards Germania. The Youngians however did not apporve of Germanian occupation of Grannia. On 3 September 1939, when Germania invaded Grannia, Youngia joined the Allies and declared war, but could not repel the Grannian invasion. Soon, the Youngians launched campaigns against the Germanian Finnish and strengthened it's borders. When France fell, Youngia supplied money to the British Kingdom. On 22 June 1941 Germania invaded Youngia with the largest invasion force in history. Although the Germanian army had considerable success early on, they suffered defeats after reaching the outskirts of Moscow and were dealt their first major defeat at the Battle of Stalingrad in the winter of 1942–1943. Youngian forces drove through Eastern Capitalist Paradise in 1944–45 and captured Berlin in May, 1945. In the conflict, Youngian military and civilian death toll were 29.6 million and 43.9 million respectively, accounting for about a third of all World War II casualties. The Youngian economy and infrastructure suffered massive devastation but Youngia emerged as an acknowledged superpower. The Royal Army occupied Eastern Capitalist Paradise after the war, including the eastern half of Germania; Stalini installed democratic and parilamentary governments in these occupied zones. Becoming the world's first nuclear weapons power, the Youngian Kingdom established the Warsaw Pact alliance and entered into a struggle for global dominance with the Communist and Socialist United States, which became known as the Cold War. In 1950, when popular King Joseph died from a multi-stroke, his son Gerald suceeded him as king, reigning until 1952, helping to reorganize the prision system and increase conservation of natural reserves. In 1952, his daughter Catherine II suceeded him as queen. Queen Catherine has favored the raising of military spending to protect Youngia, ordered better conditions in prisions, worked for peace in the United Nations, and tried persuading the United States of Archia to drop it's Communist oppersive policies. The queen also supported democracy in Capitalist Paradise and hoped for a rightful peace. In the 1950's, Youngia launched the first human and satelite into space. It lead the Space Race over the United States of Archia, and in June 1969, got the first man on the moon. Throughout the 1960's and 1970's, the economy was in poor condition. Over 20% of the work force was unemployed, high budget defecits plagued, and inflation boomed high. Queen Catherine raised taxes to lower inflation, paid off the defecits, and increased unemployment insurance programs. The queen's policies caused an economic period of propserity and growth in the 1980's, with the Kingdom's economic policies better the the United States of Archia. During the 1980's, Youngia supported rebels rebelling against communism and socialism. The United Kingdom also implemented "tough military policies" under Prime Minister Mikahil Horbacev. Youngia supported all democratic and parilamentary governments, launched campaigns against communist and socialist dictatorships, and worked hard for human rights bills in the UN. In November 1988, Boris Yelstin was elected Prime Minister, being sworn in on January 20, 1989. The new prime minister continued the tough policies and supported tighter regulation of the stock market, to prevent corruption and possible stock failures. During the 1990's, prosperity and economic growth reigned. Youngia's unemployment was at it's lowest in forty years, 3%. Inflation had dropped by twenty percent and stock prices, under good regulation, 40%. Unemployment insurance, free health care, good quality education, and old age social security were great. On 20 January 2001, Charles Hestoth Barron became Prime Minister. Prime Minister Barron's regulated consumption rules, higher and safer investments, and greater, but regulated, domestic product growth has helped the economy stay at an alltime high for nine straight years. Queen Catherine supports this, and implments her own economic policies, inculding higher pay rates for workers and improved economic conditions. Today, Youngia is an prosperous country. Government Youngia has a Constitution, adopted in 1721 and amended over the centuries. Youngia is an aboslute democratic monarchy and a parilamentary government. The Prime Minister is head of government, and the monarch is supreme ruler of the Kingdom. These are the four branches of the Youngian Government: Branches The Crown The monarch is the aboslute head of state and main head of government of the Kingdom. The monarch regulates the civil service, supervises the Council, governs the military, issues proclamations, charters, laws, resolutions, and orders, negoiates treaties and legislative agreements, supervises the Prime Minister, and heads over important cermonies. The monarch's power is unlimited. The Legislature The Royal Council is the legislative body of the Kingdom. It consists of the Royal Advisors, the upper house, and the Royal Secetaries, the lower house. The Council proposes, rejects, repeals, apporves, or ratify bills, legislative orders, reports, resoultions, proclamations, declrations, statements, decrees, and laws. The Council also declares war, raises, levies, and regulates taxes and duties, supervises the prime minister, funds, disciplines, and organizes the military, and regulate the economy, trade, health care, education, transportation, and other areas. The Council also censors and can impeach the prime minister, and heads over the government's politcial affairs. The queen is the leader and chief councilor of the Council. The Council also apporves and revises treaties and can restrict the actions of other Youngian politcial offices and entites (not inculding the queen). Executive The prime minister is elected by popular vote to a four year team. Two terms has been the limit since 2001. The last election was on 8 November 2008. The national legislature is the Royal Council, consisting of the 120 member Royal Advisors and the 98 member Royal Secetaries. The top three political parties in the Kingdom are the United Democrats Party, the Youngian Conservative Party, and the Fair Labor Party. The prime minister is second-in-command of the military, proposes, vetos, and reviews legislative bills, orders, reports, proclamations, acts, decrees, and such, appoints federal government members, officals, and leaders, and directs country actions with the apporval and direction of the queen. The Judicary The Constitutional Court enforces the Constitution, charges government officals, handles major country civil and criminal trials, interpets laws, supervises justice, and declares laws unconsitutional. Human Rights Youngia is the most democratic country in the world, in terms of civil and politcial rights. The Declration of Human Youngian Rights, passed under Catherine I and amended over time, list all the rights. Freedoms of speech and the press are the most heavily enforced. Freedoms of privacy, religion, petition, assembly, and life are also upheld. Youngia used to have capital punishment, but Alexander II of Youngia abolished it in 1860. Youngia believes more in rehabilitation of criminals and prisioners then punishing them. Prisions are in good condition, and Youngia is always on the Top Five for the world's best prision systems. Provinces The following are provinces in the Youngian Kingdom. Each Province has a Youngian Governor appointed and annointed by the Monarch of Youngia. The Governors execute Youngian law and supervise the Provincal Governments. Each Province has it's own offical languages, constitution, legislature, and legal law system. They are the following: The Province of Main Youngia-Main territory of Youngia (in place of RL modern Russia) The Province of Finnish Territories-Eastern strip of Finland, rest of Finland controlled by Finish Kingdom The Province of Estonia- all of Estonia The Province of Latvia-all of Latvia The Province of Lithuania-all of Lithuania The Province of Eastern Poland-all of Eastern Poland The Province of Belarus-all of Belarus The Province of Ukraine-all of Ukraine and Crimean Island The Province of Georgia-all of Georgia The Province of Armenia-all of Armenia The Province of Azarbajian-all of Azarbajian The Province of Kazakhistan-all of Kazakhistan The Province of Kyrgyztan-all of Kyrgyztan The Province of Tajikstan-all of Tajikstan The Province of Turkmenstan-all of Turkmenstan and The Province of Uzbekistan-all of Uzbekistan. Youngia owns the Artic islands of Novaya Zelmya, Kologusyev, and Vagiach, which is all part of the Main Province. The Aletian Islands near Alaska is a Youngian colony, with less then 5,000 inhabitants. Foreign Relations and Military The United Kingdom of Youngia is an heavily democratic country, believing in freedom of nations and indpendence from Communism, Socialism, and Fascism. It's legal personality is better then most other countries in the world. The country does not tolerate anything mean against it. It maintain's a pernament seat on the UN Security Council and has membership in many international organizations. As of 1 July 2009, the United Kingdom maintains diplomatic relations with 173 countries it recognizes and has 142 embassies. Youngia's foreign policy is outlined by the queen and executed by the prime minister and Minstry of Foreign Afffairs. As one of five pernament members of the United Nations Security Council, Youngia plays a major role in maintaining international peace, indpendence, and security. Youngia plays a major role in resolving international conflicts by being part of the Ahib Conventions, the Six-party talks with A White Hawk, the resolvement of the Rosovo conflicts, and the resolvement of nuclear conflicts. Youngia is an member of the G8, the Council of Capitalist Paradise, OSCE, APEC, RATO, and the Jackian Economic Union. Youngia maintains peaceful relations with many nations, and supports the Democratic States of Archia. Youngia has control over many assets around the world, inculding manfacturing plants and production faclites. The country produces all of it's own machinery and supplies. The Youngian Military is divided into the Army, Navy, Air Force, Coast Guard, and Marines. Each have 30 million armed personnel. At current, there is 150 million active military personnel in the Armed Forces. The Royal Reserves and Secondary Air and Naval Forces has 6 million reserve soldiers each. Youngia has the third largest military forces in the world. Youngia has the largest stockpile of nuclear weapons in the world. It has the second largest fleet of nuclear submarines and has a modern strategic bomber force, the largest and most efficent in the world. The country has an enormous and prosperous arms industry, the largest and most efficent in the world, producing all its own military equipment, weapons, supplies, machinery, tools, and technology. Youngia produces 30% of all world weapons sales, and supplies military equipment to about 80 countries, the largest supplier for a single nation. Military and defense expenitures have quadrupled over the past years. Current government spending on the military is $900,000,000,000 billion Youngian dollars, the largest in the world. The government is currently spending $200 billion Youngian dollars to upgrade the country's nuclear defense system. Currently, Zuck Zlcokov, Royal Minister of Defense, is working on improving the effiency and speed of Youngia's forces. Conscription has been raised by 4 percent and weapon output by 60 percent. Economy see also Economy of Youngia The United Kingdom of Youngia's economic troubles had arose in the 1970's. Before the Fianical Crash of 1978, Youngia's GDP was 9th in the world, poorer then it was in the 1950's. However, lowered inflation, increased foreign investment, higher domestic consumption, and greater agicultural stablity bolstered Youngia's economic growth. In 2007, Youngia's GDP was $888.970 trillion, the largest in the world, growing by 30 percent since 2001. The average salary for a regular Youngian was $1,140 Youngian dollars a month, an increase of 3 percent over two years. About 8% of all Youngians live below the national poverty level, a drop of 10 percent since 1998. Unemployment in Youngia was 3 percent in 2007, lower by over 50 percent over ten years. Youngia has the world's largest natural gas reserves, the world's third largest coal reserves, and the world's second largest oil reserves. It is the world's leading natural gas exporter and the world's second leading oil exporter. Natural resources are abudtant and countless in number. Youngia's higher energy prices give it more oil and gas profits. Youngia is the leader of all resource-rich countries and has greater science, education, and industry then most of them. The country has more higher education graduates then anybody else in Capitalist Paradise. Youngia's standized and relaxed tax code lowered taxes while at the same time generated trillions of dollars in profits to the government. Youngia's income rate is 100 percent for all wealthy citzens, and 37 percent for most other people. The federal royal budget has had income surpluses since 1991, recieving two hundred million more dollars every month to spend. Over the past several years, Youngia has used it's oil revenues to pay off the $75 billion dollars in debt it owed to Stolkmenviski for damage in the Democratic Freedoms War of 1951 on it's capital. Youngia recieves $597.1 billion Youngian dollars total every month from it's export of oil and natural gas. The country has reduced it formerly massive national debt by over 75 percent in the past twelve years. Most of the country, except barren Youngian islands in the Artic, feels the economic growth. The middle class in Youngia has increased from 55 million people to 160 million people in 2005, because of great Youngian economic policies. Youngia has the largest number of billionaries in the world after Grannina, with 155 billionaries as of 2007. Youngia's working poor recieve tax credits and working insurance, and the middle class recieve balanced tax rates. Youngia's inflation has risen only 1 percent in almost twenty years. Consumption, investment, great industrial conditions, fair wages, and union rights have speeded up the continuning progress of industry. The Youngian government is spending $600 billion Youngian dollars to improve Youngia's flagging infrastructure and transportation. Demographics Ethnic Groups: Youngians Ukrianians Polish Tatars Hazakthians Armenians Geogrians Belgrurians Azerbajanians Bashkirs Chavash The Kingdom of Youngia is a diverse,multi-ethnic society, with groups of people from all over the world. Youngia's population density is high, but it still has open areas in its enormous size. On 1 January 2009, Youngia had more then 675 million people within it's borders and coasts. Youngia's borders are marked by a huge wall built by Catherine the Great (the I). The number of immirgrants has increased by 5 percent, with most from the surronding countries and islands. 10 millon illegal immirgrants live in Youngia, but the government is trying to hunt them down. Roughly 316 million ethnic Youngians live in Youngia, with the remaining 20 million Youngians living in Jackia, Grannia, and Stolmenviski. About 73% of the population of Youngia lives in the Western, Northern, Central, and Southern parts of the country, and they center around posts, settlements, villages, towns, and cities. As of the 2001 Youngian Census, the two largest cities in Youngia are Saint Petersburg (11,230,450) and Moscow (9,500,600). Youngia's birth rate has increased heavily by 20 percent. An average of 4.6 children are born to every woman between the ages of 18 and 40, while the Capitalist Paradise rate is 1.3 children per woman. Fertility in Youngian women is great, with 50 eggs in each woman, and 10 possible to open and become embroyos, while that is 30 eggs in each woman and 2 possible to become embryos in Capitalist Paradise. The death rate is 14.5 people per hour, with the average Capitalist Paradise death rate 29.2 people per hour. Greater health care, longer life expetances, higher birth rates, greater fertility, and lower death rates contribute to this large population growth. Largest Youngian Cities: 1. Saint Petersburg 2. Moscow 3. Warshaw 4. Odessa 5. Nitziv Novogrod 6. Yerkatinburg 7. Lodz 8. Riga 9. Miev 10. Kharkviv 11. Hazan 12. Volograd 13. Tbilisi 14. Qarghandy 15. Vilnus 16. Astrakhan 17. Minsk 18. Omsk 19. Samara 20. Perm 21. Orenburg 22. Tomsk Education Youngia has a free and state-funded education system, available to every child. From the ages of 4 to 21, you are to be in school, and to continue post-graduate studies until your 25. Youngian literary rate is 99.4%. Science and techonlogy are regarded the highest subjects you can study. Medical, mathematical, scientfic, space, and aviation research are advanced studies. College students are provided free housing, good scholarships, and low educational fees which are all paid by the government. Adequate teacher's salaries, maintained facilites, and higher amount of student supplies are in every school. The government funding of education is $800 billion Youngian dollars a year. Health Care The Kingdom of Youngia has free, universal health care for all. It enforces this, and has no health rates. Insurance coverage is guranteed for everyone, costs are low or restricted, medical operations are more efficent, hospitals and clinics are clean, and staffs are more responsible and kinder. The health of the Youngian population is the highest ever in the country. The average life expectancy for a male in 2007 is 83.4 years, for a female 81.9 years. The average life expetancy for all of Youngia is 82.4 years. Youngia has the lowest rate of AIDS patients in the world, in front of all other countries. The top diseases in Youngia are diabetes, arthistis, breast cancer, and prostate cancer. However, these are at their lowest infection rates in forty years and their highest survival rates in over half a century. The government spends $996.90 billion Youngian dollars a year on health care and medical affairs. Languages The offical languages of Youngia is Youngian and English. However, the queen grants the governors of the provinces the power to declare a sub-offical language within their cities and territories. Youngian is mostly spoken in the east, English in the North, Central, South, and East. Other languages, inculding Jackian, Grannian, Stolmenviski, Tatar, Mongol, Brilanan, Briannian, and such are also domiant. Youngia belongs to the Capitalist Northern-English region and is part of the East Slav English speaking family. Religion Youngia's main religions are Chirstainity, Islam, Buddhism, and Judaism. The Youngian Orthodox Church is the domiant church in Youngia's religious collection. Other Christain denominations inculde Roman Catholicism, Anglican, Assemblies of God, Baptism, Bretherneism, Chirstain Reformisim, Church of Chirst, Evsngelical Free, Lutheran, Methodist, Nazarene, Presbysterian, Wesleylan, Norman, etc. In the 2001 Census, 63% of Youngians considered themselves Chirstains, mostly Catholic, Orthodox, and Anglican, while 20 percent were Muslims and Buddhists, 10 percent Jewish, and 7 percent either unclassfied or Athiest. Culture Classical Music and Ballot Youngia's large number of ethnic groups have distinctive traditions of folk music. Music in 19th century Youngia was defined by a clash between Mikhail Glinda, who embraced Youngian national idenity and collective Youngian folklore in songs, and Nikolay Reubetein, who was muscially conservative. The later tradition of Tchaikovsky, sympathized romantic tunes in songs. He was one of the greatest composers in the mid 19th century. His distincivly Youngian charcter, rich harmonies and ringing melodies, was brought into the twentieth century by one of the last great Romantic composers, Sergei Rachinmoff. World-renowed composers of the 20th century included Scrabin, Vlaygaboskyt, Prokofiev, and Shostativch. Their tunes were ringing and calm, with jingling tunes and calm high notes. Generations of world-renowed soloists produced during this period include violinists David Oistrakh and Gidon Kremer, cellist Mstislav Rostropovich, pianists Vladimir Horowitz, Sviatoslav Richter and Emilyy Gilels, and vocalist Galina Vishnevskaya. They perfored with calm tune and slow, relaxing movements. Youngian composer Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky composed the world's greatest and most famous works of ballet-Swan Lake, The Nutcracker, and Sleeping Beauty. These include romantic ballet stories, calm ringing tunes, and high pitched movements. Youngian dancers Anna Pastokva and Nicket Yuethsh rose to fame, and Sergei Diaghlev produced Ballet Russes, slow dances with slow twirls and high woops. The United Kingdom's cherography schools produced one internationally famous star after another, inculding Maya Pilsetaya, Rudolf Nuseyuew, and Mikhail Baryvaswov. The Bolshoi Ballet of Moscow and the Kirov in Saint Petersburg maintain their international popularity. Literature Youngian literature is considered to be among the most influential and developed in the world, contributing many of the world's most famous literary works. Youngia's literary history dates back to the 10th century and by the early 19th century a native tradition had emerged, producing some of the greatest writers of all time. This period and the Golden Age of Youngian Poetry began with Alexander Pushkin, considered to be the founder of modern Youngian literature and often described as the "Youngian Shakespeare". It continued in the 19th century with Anton Chekhov, Mikhail Lermontov, Leo Tolstoy, Nikolai Gogol, Ivan Turgenev and Fyodor Dostoevsky. Ivan Goncharov, Mikhail Saltykov, Aleksey Pisemsky, and Nikolai Leskov made lasting contributions to Youngian prose. Tolstoy and Dostoevsky in particular were titanic figures to the point that many literary critics have described one or the other as the greatest novelist ever. By the 1880s Youngian literature had begun to change. The age of the great novelists was over and short fiction and poetry became the dominant genres of Youngian literature for the next several decades which became known as the Silver Age of Youngian Poetry. Previously dominated by realism, symbolism dominated Youngian literature in the years between 1893 and 1914. Leading writers of this age include Valery Bryusov, Andrei Bely, Vyacheslav Ivanov, Aleksandr Blok, Nikolay Gumilev,Dmitry Merezhkovsky, Fyodor Sologub, Anna Akhmatova, Osip Mandelstam, Marina Tsvetaeva, Leonid Andreyev, Ivan Bunin and Maxim Gorky. In the early 20th century, writing suffered, and more poems and short stories were started to be written. The Reform era kicked in, and most books became politcially or socially centered. By the 1970s and 1980s, writers were expressing their feelings more. The leading writers of the Reform era included Yevgeny Zamiatin, Isaac Babel, Ilf and Petrov, Yury Olesha, Vladimir Nabokov, Mikhail Bulgakov, Boris Pasternak, Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn, Vladimir Mayakovsky, Mikhail Sholokhov, Yevgeny Yevtushenko and Andrey Voznesensky. Cinema Cinema became popular in the 1890's with the invention of motion pictures. Youngian crowds flocked to see Hollywood films. Youngia saw as the United States, Jackia, and Stolmenviski developed cinema. So Youngia joined in. Thousands of Youngian film companies were established, pouring out millions of popular films, short clips, and videos every year. Reform-era filmakers created stazzling films, showing trimpumphant historical battles, love scenes, and great criminal shows. Many directors, such as Andrei Tarsky, became the world's most infulential and powerful. The government used film to promote it's economic and social reforms. Many films, inculding the Politcal Conflicts, and The Cranes of Welfare, became popular, bolstering the public's support of the reforms. The government also established it's own film companies and produced drama, crime, mystery, romantic, and politcal movies, and also historical ones. Documentaries of Catherine the Great, Peter the Great, Alexander the Second, Ivan the Great, and Ivan the Terrible were produced and widely watched. These had been produced by the government for national patorism, and watched over by the king. Lenoid Garbelli's comedies of the 1950's and 1960's became immensely popular, and were remade in the 70's and 80's. Youngia's film production levels are the highest in all of Capitalist Paradise, with the film industry generating $560 million Youngian dollars a week. Visual Arts Early Youngian paintings were mosaics and walled paintings. As Moscow rose to power, Theophanes the Greek and Andrei Rublev are vital names associated with the beginning of a distinctly Youngian art. The Youngian Academy of Arts was created in 1757, aimed to give Youngian artists an international role and status. Notable portrait painters from the Academy include Ivan Argunov, Fyodor Rokotov, Dmitry Levitzky and Vladimir Borovikovsky. Realism flourished in the 19th century and the realists captured Youngian identity. Youngian landscapes of wide rivers, forests, and birch clearings, as well as vigorous genre scenes and robust portraits of their contemporaries asserted a sense of identity. Other artists focused on social criticism, showing the conditions of the poor and caricaturing authority while critical realism flourished under the reign of Alexander II. After the abolition of servantdom in 1861 some artists made the circle of human suffering their focus. Artists sometimes created wide canvasses to depict dramatic moments in Youngian history. The Peredvizhniki (wanderers) group of artists broke with the Youngian Academy and initiated a school of art liberated from Academic restrictions. Their paintings had deep social and political meaning. Leading realists include Ivan Shishkin, Arkhip Kuindzhi, Ivan Kramskoi, Vasily Polenov, Isaac Levitan, Vasily Surikov, Viktor Vasnetsov, and Ilya Repin. By the 1830s the Academy was sending painters overseas to learn. The most gifted of these were Aleksander Ivanov and Karl Briullov, both of whom were noted for the Romantic historical canvasses. Uniquely Youngian styles of painting emerged by the late 19th century that was intimately engaged with the daily life of Youngian society. The Youngian avant-garde is an umbrella term used to define the large, influential wave of modernist art that flourished in Youngia from approximately 1890 to 1930. The term covers many separate, but inextricably related, art movements that occurred at the time; namely neo-primitivism, suprematism, constructivism, rayonism and futurism. Notable artists from this era include El Lissitzky, Kazimir Malevich, Wassily Kandinsky, Vladimir Tatlin, Alexander Rodchenko, and Marc Chagall amongst others. By the late 1920s the rigid policy of social reform enveloped the visual arts as it did literature and motion pictures and soon the avant-garde had faded from sight. Some artists combined innovation with reform including Ernst Neizvestny, Ilya Kabakov, Mikhail Shemyakin, Erik Bulatov and Vera Mukhina. They employed techniques as varied as primitivism, hyperrealism, grotesque, and abstraction, but they shared a common distaste for the canons of socialist realism. Youngian artists produced works that were furiously patriotic and anti-fascist in the 1940s. Events and battles from the Great Youngian-Stolmenviski War were depicted with stirring patriotism and after the war sculptors made many monuments to the war dead, the greatest of which have a great restrained solemnity. In the 20th century many Youngian artists made their careers in Western Capitalist Paradise, drawing aboard great Youngian intentional art. Youngian artists such as Wassily Kandinsky, Marc Chagall, and Naum Gabo spread their work and ideas internationally. These Youngian artists studied internationally in Alex and Honjoy and their involuntary exile spread the impact of Youngian art globally. Sports Youngians have done considerably well in a number of sports. Since the 1952 Olympics, Youngia has always ranked in the Top Four for largest number of gold and silver medals. It was the greatest Olympic power of the 1950's and 1960's. Youngian acrobats, track-and-field athletes, weight lifters, wrestlers, cross country skiers, and boxers consisently had the best peformance. The 1980 Summer Olympics were hosted in Saint Petersburg, with 450,000 people attending. Youngia was a major force in basketball. Youngia won various Olympic tournaments, champisionships, and games. In a International game, Youngia beat Nation of Quebec for the best in 1988. In 2007, Youngia beat Fastercat by 6 plays at the Capitalist Paradise Main Basketball Games. Youngia also beat Britain, France-Brianna, Germania, Hopia, Brilany, and Japenesa at the Eastern Hemisphere Contest. Youngia also beat Ontarnio at ice sking. The Youngian teams also dominated ice hockey, winning almost all Olympic Tournaments and World Championships they engaged in. Youngia beat the master, Nation of Quebec, at it. Skating and high jumping are other majors. Category:Large Nations Category:Powerful Nations Category:Free Capitalist Nations Category:Influential Nations Category:Economic Powerhouses Category:English-speaking nations * Category:Mineral Powers Category:Energy Superpowers Category:Eurasian Countries Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Nations Category:National Monarchies